


The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 8 - Familial

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is invited to a family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 8 - Familial

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 in the Senator’s Son sequel series

TITLE: The Senator’s Son and the Playboy 8 - Familial  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2981  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce is invited to a family dinner.  
Authors note: Part of The Senator’s Son and the Playboy series.

~*~

"Why exactly are we having dinner with your mom at Lois Lane's apartment?"

As they crossed the street, Clark reached out his hand to guide Bruce across safely. Bruce took note but didn't comment on it. Clark explained, "My mom likes to stay in Metropolis when she's making just a quick visit from Washington.” Clark shrugged "I think it's too hard for her to go back and face the memories at the farm every time, especially alone. So she stays at Lois' place."

They continued down the block and Bruce inquired, "I can understand how your mom feels but why Lois' and not your place?"

"Well with my duties as you know who, it was difficult you know to pin down some quality time when my mom visits and Lois volunteered a while back. It helps my mom out and it keeps Lois out of trouble when my mom's there too so it's a win-win situation."

"And your mom and Lois get along?"

Clark smiled fondly. "On the face of it, it doesn't seem like a likely friendship does it but when Lois Lane burst into our lives I think my mom found the daughter she never had and Lois found something she had been missing out on since she was a little girl - a mom."

Bruce contemplated. He knew that feeling very well indeed. While he missed both his parents, Alfred had always been there as the male role model that almost but not quite filled the gap left by his father. However, there had never really been anyone to try to fill the space left by his mother. 

Clark said, "Penny for them."

Bruce came out of his internal contemplations and gave Clark a half smile. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

He swallowed and tried to be jovial. "I was wondering if your mom was in the market for a spare son."

Clark's face became slightly strained. His eyes were full of emotion but he put on a brave smile and pulled him into a sideways hug. "Mom's always had a thing for strays."

They continued down the street towards Lois Lane's apartment.

~*~

They arrived at the apartment and Clark gave him an encouraging smile as he knocked on the door. Clark told him quietly, "You'll be fine."

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not worried."

They heard the locks being opened from the inside then Clark's eyes widened in alarm. "Shit I've got to go."

He set off jogging down the hallway and Bruce called out, "Clark...?"

Clark turned around. He already had his shirt half opened, the shield on his chest half-visible. "I'm sorry I've got to go."

Then he blurred away.

Bruce turned back to the door that was being opened and prepared himself. The door opened revealing Lois Lane. The pretty brunette gave him the once over, her eyes then darted around looking for Clark. Then she sniggered, "So he does it to you too?"

Bruce shrugged. "It's the price you pay.”

Lois nodded. "Yeah and it's easier to handle when you know why he disappears on you." She tilted her head. "Come in."

Bruce entered the spacious apartment and Senator Martha Kent came out of the kitchen area wearing an apron her hands dusty with flour. She greeted him, "Hello Bruce it's so nice of you to come to dinner."

"The pleasure is mine Martha, but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble." He said eyeing the apron.

Lois spoke up, "Are you kidding. There's no way you can turn down the chance to sample Mrs K's food or you won't after you try it anyway."

Martha smiled affectionately at Lois. "Thank you Lois." She looked to Bruce. "I do enjoy cooking for my family Bruce." Bruce found himself a little self-conscious. Martha gave him a warm smile. "Why don't you take a seat."

Bruce found a seat and sat down carefully. Lois sat herself down across from him. She just sat there and studied him. He glanced around taking in the apartment and then he watched Martha in the kitchen for a few moments. He glanced back to Lois and she was still watching him. He didn't know if she was trying to make him feel uncomfortable or not. However, there was no way that he was going to let Lois Lane unnerve him so he stared straight back at her. 

Her gaze narrowed at him but he was determined to stare her out. Finally, she spoke, "So Mr Wayne what are your intentions?"

Bruce blinked. "Um?"

Lois arched her eyebrow. "Come on Mr Wayne it can't be that hard a question. What are your intentions towards Clark?"

Bruce recovered from his surprise and asked, "And why exactly is that your business Miss Lane?"

Lois held her head high. "You will never get the chance to know Clark’s dad but I did, Mr K was like a second dad to me and if he was here he'd be asking that same question. He can't so I’m asking it for him." 

Martha lightly scolded, "Now Lois."

Bruce looked between the two strong women who had such an important part in Clark's life. He felt he should answer truthfully. "I don't know I wish I could give you a definite easy answer but the truth is being with Clark has changed my life. What I believed my future was going to be has been utterly changed since I fell for him. That lonely future I envisioned for myself as gone." He chuckled lightly. "Somehow being with someone so special has made my life more normal than it's ever been. I don’t know what I’d do without him anymore."

Martha came out from behind the kitchen counter and approached him. Her eyes were shining she pulled him into a hug, her hands hovering awkwardly as she tried not to get flour on his clothes. Bruce put his arms around her anyway.

Lois was nodding, her lips pinched. "Everyone deserves a happy normal life."

After a few moments, Martha let him go and returned to the kitchen and Lois was sitting quietly but her hands were fidgeting. Bruce found himself really starting to care about these women. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Lois looked up startled. She nodded vigorously a convincing but still fake smile on her face. “I'm fine."

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know about fake smiles."

Lois gave him a small but genuine smile. "But that was before Smallville right?"

Bruce felt a moment’s confusion and then understanding came to him. "Yeah before Smallville, so what's the matter?"

Her lips pinched again but she explained, "I've spent the past several years surrounded by superheroes and villains I never seem to meet anyone normal, someone who could put up with me and who would put me first... I know that sounds selfish."

Bruce shook his head gently. "No not selfish I wouldn't expect anyone to put up with being second place."

Lois was shaking her head. "No you don’t understand I wouldn't expect to come first if that person had a calling so much greater than me. I let Oliver go because I didn't want hold him back."

Bruce gazed at Lois with admiration and sadness. "Until Clark I wouldn’t have been saying this but I don't think you would've held him back. I think you would've given him strength. You are a remarkable woman Lois. When you do meet someone he will be a very lucky man."

Lois looked a little flustered at his compliment. She shook herself and said brightly, "Well I wish my pilot would hurry up and get here."

Bruce looked quizzically and Lois laughed, "It's just something a fortune teller told me once."

~*~

Martha Kent left the kitchen came and sat down on the couch "All done it just needs to cook now."

Lois offered Martha some wine and Martha nodded "Just a glass for now Lois. Thank you."

Clark walked in the door then. "Are you trying to corrupt a United States Senator Lois?"

Lois squinted at him. "You're just a laugh riot aren't you Smallville?"

Clark smirked back. He approached his mom, and leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Hi, Mom.” And then he joined them on the couches. Bruce and Clark glanced at each other and Clark playfully repeated his line from an earlier conversation, "Hello Dear"

Lois cringed. "Really… Smallville?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Private joke Lois."

Lois muttered, "Whatever you say."

Clark and Lois seemed to have an odd relationship, a combination of jibing banter and strong affection. One's first impressions were that they only tolerated each other, on closer inspection there was deep friendship, evidenced by Lois' protectiveness during the scandal. Bruce glanced at Martha. She caught his eyes and rolled her eyes playfully at Clark and Lois. Bruce smiled in return.

"Hey Gotham has someone tickled your funny bone?"

His gaze darted to Lois. "Um…excuse me?"

Clark began laughing and Lois folded her arms in exasperation. "Very smooth, you two really do deserve each other."

~*~

They were enjoying their delicious meal. There was still bantering going on between Clark and Lois but Lois had gotten over her earlier pique. 

Martha commented artlessly, “So Conner is enjoying his summer adventures. He called me the other day. He’s in Hawaii at the moment. He’s learning to surf.”

Lois rolled her eyes and smirked. “More like he just likes hanging around with the beach bunnies.”

Bruce saw Clark glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Bruce turned and gave him a small smile to let him know that he was okay with the discussion. They’d had some long interesting talks since he had found out about Conner. Bruce had found out things about Clark’s past, which just made him love and respect him even more.

Clark chuckled and revealed to his mom and Lois, “Actually I got an S.O.S from him after he eventually got around to reading a newspaper and found out about me and Bruce. He wanted to know if being gay was genetic and did he have to worry that he was going to wake up one day and not be attracted to girls anymore.”

Martha covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh. Lois laughed aloud, “Is being clueless genetic?”

Clark glared at Lois and then shook his head exasperated. He continued, “Anyway… I reassured him even if it was genetic that I am bisexual that I like men and women.”

Lois asked, “What did he say to that?”

“He said it was awesome because that meant he could have his pick of anyone.”

Bruce was surprised. “He said that?”

Clark nodded and smiled. “Yeah but then he said he hadn’t found himself attracted to a boy yet. I told him if it does happen it will just happen out of the blue. He’ll just meet someone and they will just click just like me and Bruce.” Clark laughed gently. “Though I doubt he will ever meet anyone who’s like you Bruce.”

Lois muttered affectionately, “You big sap.”

Bruce chuckled he couldn’t argue with Lois’ assessment. Bruce wondered, "I was meaning to ask you Martha how are things going at the Senate?"

Martha sighed. "Well I really don't know how anything gets done. Everything takes such a long time. There’s been a rumour that the results of the investigation will be made public soon but no official word yet and when it is I don't expect it will create as much publicity as the scandal itself..."

Lois cut in angrily, "Yes it will I’ll make sure of it and so will Perry."

Clark smiled, "Only if the boss says so."

"I don't care what those fat asses think…” Then she realised and shrugged at Bruce. “Sorry Gotham.”

Bruce turned to Clark, eyes wide in question and Clark just grinned at him. While Martha continued, "I suppose the biggest change has been since your press conference Bruce. Since you admitted your relationship, I’ve been inundated with letters and emails from so many people wanting me to campaign for the legislation for the same-sex marriage status in Kansas to be changed. They believe that a senator with a son who is in a committed same-sex relationship who supports her son will support the change and of course I do support him."

Clark and Bruce shared a meaningful look and they echoed a conversation from a while ago. Clark laughed softly, "I think it's a bit early to be talking about weddings."

And Bruce smiled his part, "He'll be lucky."

The ladies at the table laughed along with them.

Lois inquired, “Did everyone see Lex on Good Morning Metropolis?” All of them grimaced and nodded. “I don’t know where that guy gets off he’s trying to convince everyone he’s turned over a new leaf that he deserves a clean slate.”

Lex Luthor was still a touchy subject but Bruce was working past it with Clark’s eternal patience. Clark shrugged. “It’s not the first time he’s tried it, probably won’t be the last.”

Bruce studied Martha. “What do you think Martha? He’s trying to sway your supporters.”

She smiled fondly. “The Kent’s beat Lex Luthor at the polls the first time around I’m sure we can do it again.” She shrugged. “And if not, there’s a little farm that’s been missing me as much as I have been missing it.”

~*~

After dinner, Bruce pulled Clark off to the side and asked quietly, "Why does Lois keep calling me 'Gotham'?"

Clark leaned in and whispered in his ear, "It means she likes you." As Clark pulled away, Bruce frowned and Clark grinned. "Trust me." 

Then he gave him a quick kiss that Bruce wanted to continue but knew that he would have to wait until later for and they all returned to sit on the couches.

~*~

Lois was laughing in hilarity. "So he hasn't tortured you with his plaid collection yet?"

Clark grumbled and Bruce chuckled, "No actually I’ve never seen him even wear it."

"Ha I couldn't get away from it blue and red, red and blue."

Clark grumbled again, "Hey if anyone is to blame it's...." he pointed at his mom "She started it all."

Martha took another sip of wine. "Oh Clark if you hadn't ruined so many shirts and jackets I might have bought you something else but I had to economise and buy in bulk."

Clark frowned. "I was helping people Mom it wasn't my fault my clothes got ruined."

"Oh I know Sweetheart at least now you have your uniform that I made for you."

Bruce’s eyes widened. "You made the suit?"

Martha nodded. "Huh-huh."

Lois sniggered. "Red and blue, blue and red."

Bruce smiled. "That's the first and only thing I saw him in until that gala then it was a tuxedo, but no plaid."

Lois grinned too brightly. "The first time I saw him...?"

Clark gritted out. "Lois."

Lois smirked at Clark and then continued, "...he was 'butt' naked..." Clark cringed but Lois carried on "...and I thought ‘Wow this is a really cute guy...and Clark junior wasn’t bad either." Clark squinted at her "...but the second time I met him he was wearing blue and red..." Lois broke off snickering. "Then the third time I saw him he was nearly naked again and really shy and I thought ‘cute shy guy hmm’ the next time I saw him he was wearing plaid and that just ruined the whole effect." Lois lay back against the couch and laughed some more.

Clark pouted and Bruce came to his honour "I don't think anything he wears could stop him from being totally gorgeous, even plaid.”

Martha gave a fuzzy but proud smile and Clark bowed his head and smiled slyly. Lois looked at Bruce wryly. "You have room to talk, Gotham. You think dressing like a bat is a good fashion statement."

Bruce found himself stumped. He had no reply to that at all and then everyone laughed along.

~"~

As they were saying their farewells at the doorway, Lois warned Bruce, “Be good to him.”

Bruce replied, “I’ll do my best.”

Lois turned to Clark. She punched him gently on the arm. “See you at work Smallville.”

Clark smiled, “Goodnight Lane.”

Then Lois went back inside her apartment. Martha gazed between Clark and Bruce. “I hope you boys will visit me in Washington soon.”

Bruce smiled, “As long as you’re cooking Martha.”

Martha smiled with affection. “Of course as I told you Bruce I do love cooking for my family.” She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 

Bruce found himself looking away shyly. He saw Clark watching the exchange with a loving look in his eyes for the people who meant the most to him.

~*~

They walked down the street arm-in-arm Clark asked, "Did you have a good time?"

Bruce nodded, "A new and different experience but good."

They continued in amiable silence and then Bruce asked, "How come all your friends call you by all different nicknames?"

Clark frowned thoughtfully and Bruce explained, "Lois calls you Smallville. Jimmy calls you CK, and Oliver calls you Boyscout... just to name a few."

Clark shrugged "I don't know… so…what do you call me?"

Bruce came to a halt, and Clark turned towards him and met his gaze and Bruce answered, "Mine."

Clark leaned in and kissed him "I like that."

They stood on the street kissing. Clark’s fingers twined in Bruce’s hair at his nape and Bruce smiled into the kiss. Clark reiterated, “Yes I like that a lot.”

 

The end of part 8


End file.
